1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an advertising display for stadiums and bleachers. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for displaying advertising panels which are securable to the back and sides of a stadium bleacher. Specifically, the invention relates to an advertising panel mounted and tensioned on the perimeter of the back and sides of the bleacher by one or more frame members.
2. Background Information
Advertising is a large industry in the United States and includes both printed media and electronic formats. Printed media comes in a variety of forms and may include banners and advertising billboards.
While advertising banners or panels are well known in the advertising industry, they are generally held in place with eyelets welded in the corners of the banner and string or yarn secured through the eyelet to a pole. The banner length then must be precise to fit within the area defined by the support poles or an unsightly amount of string will be necessary to secure the advertising panel to the pole. Advantageously, the use of string to secure the banner makes removal and replacement extremely easy for both the owner, as well as for, vandals or thieves.
Banners are traditionally used in smaller venues such as high school football stadiums, along fences, or the back of a bleacher. As discussed above, traditional eyelets are typically used to secure the banner to the fence or bleacher. While the advertising banners may adequately display an image, they do not appear professional or particularly pleasing to the audience.
Further, bleachers include open backs and sides which may be hazardous to pedestrians and children. In particular, children may be enticed to play within the support structure of the bleachers and become injured. The side and backs of the bleachers are also very unaesthetic in that there is a plurality of support structure designed for supporting the weight of the spectators and is generally not pleasing to look at.